10 Ways To Annoy The Lovely HP Characters
by Lifegoesonwithinyou
Summary: Doesn't the title explain it all?
1. Chapter 1

10 Ways To Annoy The Lovely Harry Potter Characters

**A/N: Hey people! Well, I bet you can guess who I'm doing first! Cough*Harry*cough! So in honor of him, he will be the one presenting the lovely disclaimer.**

** Me: Harry, go ahead and do the disclaimer.**

** Harry: Um…I…er…what's a disclaimer?**

** Me: Just say I don't own this.**

** Harry: Why?**

** Me: Look, do you want me sued or not?**

** Harry: Fine…Lifegoesonwithinyou does not own any Harry Potter characters, references, collectible statues, or products.**

Start a Harry Potter fan club with Colin Creevey.

Hide and when Harry enters the room, jump out and yell "THE CHOSEN ONE HAS ARRIVED! HEY EVERYONE, LOOK AT HIS SCAR!"

Whenever Ginny is in the same room, constantly ask Harry for details on his kiss with Cho in a very loud voice.

Tell him Ginny has left him for a better man. When he asks who, reply "Errol."

Dress up just like him, and follow him around all day, humming Harry Potter music.

Leave him a love letter from Snape on his bed and make sure he reads it. Get. His. Reaction. On. Tape.

Put a stuffed Hedwig in a cage in his bedroom and see how long he takes to figure out it's not real.

Every time he drinks something, grab his cup, look into it and yell "YOU HAVE THE GRIM!" at the top of your lungs.

Get Ron and Hermione to put a tattoo of the dark mark on their arms, go up to Harry, and announce they've left him from the death eaters.

Tell him Umbridge is adopting him and she's waiting for him in the car.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, because Harry won't! But we will all laugh at Harry's misfortune because we are awesome that way. Next up is Ron, so please leave any ideas in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey people! Well, you're all in luck, because you have another chance to laugh at someone's misfortune, because Ron is up next! He will do the disclaimer. **

** Me: Ron, do the disclaimer.**

** Ron: Er…I…like…toast?**

** Me: No, say I don't own anything.**

** Ron: I don't own anything. **

** Me: *Facepalm. **

** Ron: What?**

** Me: Mental note: Leave Ron out of all future disclaimers.**

Ask him if he still has the necklace from Lavender.

Bewitch his prefect badge to say "Blimey Harry, I'm a ginger!"

Videotape him brushing his teeth and send it to Fred and George for "editing."

Whenever he's talking interrupt and start clapping loudly yelling "HE STOPPED EATING!"

Tell him you highly suspect Hagrid has a crush on him.

When he's coming into the Great Hall, grab a group of random Slytherins and sing "Weasley is our king" to a dance routine.

Force him to do standup comedy (with a stool and microphone), tape it, and show it to Hermione.

Tell him Hermione is engaged to Draco.

Get him a Lavender bobble head for his bedside table.

Constantly ask him if Romilda Vane knows he exists or not.

**A/N: Poor Ron! Well, at least he's had his fair share of torture and he's lucky to get it out of the way. Well, you know who's not so lucky? Hermione, who's up next. Leave any ideas in comments for anyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey fanfiction people! Well, now it's time for Hermione to take part in the torture. She will do the disclaimer.**

** Me: Hermione, do the disclaimer**

** Hermione: (Not looking up from 1,000 page book) Nope.**

** Me: Why not?**

** Hermione: I'm reading. **

** Me: *Sigh. What is so hard for these characters about doing disclaimers? I do not own anything.**

Sneak into her bag and tape a photo of Snape to her homework. Then, tape one to her book cover. Then, one inside her textbook. And in the middle of the night, blow up a huge picture of Snape and hang it from her ceiling.

Convince her to write a love note to Ron. Take the love note, and read through a megaphone in a French accent in front of the Great Hall.

Make Cormac propose to her in the middle of transfiguration.

Don't do your homework. (This is a big one.)

Switch her final exam results with Ron's. Get. Her. Reaction. On. Tape.

Have her and Draco read the Dramione fanfics together.

Ask her if something's going on between her and Snape loud enough for the whole potions class to hear. When she says no, keep looking between Hermione and Snape all throughout potions and smirking and winking at them.

Show her the Hermione/Crookshanks fics. Then ask her if she wants to play with Crookshanks.

Put a Dramione scrapbook in her bag, signing it, "Yours truly, Draco."

Tell her that Ron and Lavender have three wonderful children. When she gets annoyed, keep talking about their wonderful children.

**A/N: That was truly horrifying. I never want to have the mental image of a Dramione scrapbook or Ron and Lavender's wonderful children again. Well, at least Hermione's torture is done. Sadly enough, Ginny's up next. Leave ideas for anyone in comments please!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people! Looks like Ginny's torture is up, so she will be the one to do the disclaimer.

Ginny: Why me?

Me: Because I'm lazy. Go.

Ginny: No. Disclaimers are stupid.

Me: Can ANYONE do a disclaimer right? I don't own Harry Potter.

Try to eat Arnold, her pygmy puff, and when she asks why you're eating him, reply "I thought he was a snowball."

Show her Drarry fanfics

Constantly compare her to Cho.

Force her to watch Harry and Cho kiss in the OOTP movie

Throw her broom into the whomping willow, claimimg you "dropped" it.

Send her hundreds and hundreds of love notes, signing them all "Your's truly, The Slytherins."

Loudly and in front of Harry, ask her if she's dating 5 boys at once.

Constantly remind her of the valentine card she send Harry in her first year.

Tape "I love Slytherin" to her back just before she enters the Great Hall.

Tell her that Harry left her for a monkey. Claim is was because "The monkey had style."


End file.
